Por Fin Puedo Ver Que Estas Justo A Mi Lado
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Danny tiene novio y Steve no sabe ni qué hacer con su alma.


**Titulo: **Finalmente Puedo Ver Que Estas Justo A Mi Lado.

**Autor: **Destiel Winchester

**Fandom: **Hawaii Five-O, White Collar.

**Parejas/Personajes: **Steve McGarrett/Daniel "Danno" Williams (McDanno), Kono Kalakahua, Neal Caffrey, Chin Ho Kelly, Rachel Williams, Lori Weston, Max (el forense de la serie, realmente no recuerdo su nombre.) Los últimos cinco personajes solo se mencionan, unas cuantas veces.

**Rating: **+15 (la verdad raro)

**Palabras: **3,576

**Advertencias: **Uso de palabras malsonantes, menciones de sexo entre hombres, besos entre hombres. Y en general mas celos de los que estoy acostumbrado a escribir.

**Categoría: **Crossover, A.U., Romance, Angst (poquito la verdad para lo que estoy acostumbrado), fluffy (poquito o mucho, según como se vea.)

**Descargo de Responsabilidades: **Ni Hawaii Five-O o White Collar, junto con sus personajes o tramas me pertenecen, cada uno pertenece a su respectivo autor, yo solo tomo prestado el nombre de alguno de sus personajes para mi diversión y ciertamente sin ganar un solo centavo por ello. Aunque así fuera seguiría igual de pobre.

**Resumen: **Danny tiene novio y Steve no sabe ni qué hacer con su alma.

**N/A: **Pues es la primera vez que hago un AU y Crossover (al menos en estas series) y como es la primera vez no ahonde en muchos detalles. Disculparan, pero esto es mas como un experimento, nunca he escrito de White Collar y creo que puede que pase mucho antes de que lo haga "en forma" ya se darán cuenta porque lo digo, además de que es la primera vez que saco a los personajes de la serie de H50 de su medio natural para aventurarme en otro lado. Algunos personajes pueden variar un poco o mucho las personalidades que tienen en la serie, pero supongo que es algo que puede permitirse en un AU.

Espero les guste, Nos vemos al final de la lectura.

**~FINALMENTE PUEDO VER QUE ESTAS JUSTO A MI LADO~**

Se había prometido ser valiente, maduro y por sobre todo, no dejar que sus estúpidos y no correspondidos sentimientos, interfirieran con su amistad con Danny o su nueva y reluciente relación de pareja con ese tal, Neal Caffrey.

Obviamente fracaso de la manera más miserable que se pudiera imaginar, por lo menos en el aspecto que confería a la relación del rubio, lo que indirectamente también afectaba su amistad, aunque no lo quisiese admitir. Pues peleaba con Danny, mucho más de lo acostumbrado y por trivialidades tan insignificantes como las cucharadas de azúcar que ponía en su café.

De hecho, ese fue el motivo de la última pelea que termino con Danny abandonando el apartamento, solo para correr a los brazos de Neal. Steve se odiaba a si mismo solo un poco más de lo que odiaba a ese hombre por hacer que Danny se refugiara en este y no en el.

El y Danny habían sido amigos desde casi toda la vida y el pelear con él era algo normal en su relación, pero nunca lo habían hecho como últimamente, donde las palabras hirientes salían disparadas del uno al otro. Steve odiaba eso, el herir a Danny al igual que la demás gente lo había hecho, pero le hería más el hecho de que el rubio no le quisiera, no de la forma en la que él le quería.

Y tal vez, tal vez aquello fuese su culpa.

Por eso ahora estaba en su apartamento, solo y rumiando su descontento sentado en el sillón donde él y Daniel habían pasado muchas tardes viendo películas o juegos de futbol, mismas tardes que ahora quedaron en el pasado desde que ese, Neal, entro en la vida de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cuánto más vas a estar así, Steve? – la suave, pero enérgica voz de Kono, la hermana menor de Chin, su mejor amigo después de Danny, le llego desde el marco de la puerta de la estancia.

- Todo el que haga falta. – le respondió seco y sin intenciones de sonar amable.

- Eres un verdadero tonto, McGarrett, te lo están quitando y no eres lo suficientemente hombre para luchar por él.

- El no me quiere.

- No es cierto, el te quiere, pero el hecho de que este con Neal es tu culpa, ¿Quién te manda a acostarte con la estúpida de Lori?

- Solo fue una vez. – se defendió de la acusación, levantándose del sofá plantándole cara a la morena que ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de él. – Además… yo no tenía idea de que el…

- ¡Por Dios, Steve! Te pido que te acostaras con él cuando supo que también le gustaban los hombres.

- Me dijo que no cambiaría nada, que solo era por curiosidad.

- Te lo pidió porque confía en ti, pedazo de imbécil, porque te quiere. Además, estas consciente de que muchos hubiesen estado dispuestos a hacerlo, pero te eligió a ti. Y conociéndolo como lo haces debiste saber que Danny jamás se acostaría con al quien que no amara.

- Me dijo que solo seria una vez, que no le diera importancia. – se defendió nuevamente, esta vez no sonando tan seguro como la primera vez.

- Te lo dijo porque no quería que lo lastimaras, Steve. El sabe la clase de persona que eres, te acuestas con cuanto hombre o mujer se te ponga en frente; siempre lo has hecho, no quería que te asustaras y salieras de su vida como siempre lo haces cuando se te plantea la palabra compromiso. Yo aun me sorprendo de que pueda quererte. – le reclamo pasando la mano por su cabello largo y oscuro.

- Debió haberme lo dicho.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? – le regaño inclinándose un poco hacia él. – Hubieras salido corriendo como el cobarde que eres y eso lo hubiese devastado.

- ¡No soy un cobarde! – se defiende alzando la voz ante lo que su amiga le dice, más bien su consciencia.

- ¡Entonces ve y dile que lo quieres! Hazle saber que no saldrás huyendo cuando te diga que te ama.

- ¡El no me ama, no estaría con ese idiota de ser así!

- Esta con el por tu culpa. – le dice Kono como un reclamo, clavando su dedo en el pecho de Steve.

- Yo no lo empuje a sus brazos, no es mi culpa.

- ¿Sabes cuándo lo conoció, Steve?

Steve solo niega con la cabeza, la verdad no ha querido saber nada del hombre que le estaba robando a su amigo, al hombre que ama.

- Lo conoció el día que te encontró en la cama con Lori. Estaba tan destrozado, triste que fue a emborracharse al primer bar que encontrara, y fue en ese estúpido bar donde conoció a Neal, y encontró lo que necesitaba. Cariño.

- Solo fue un acostón de una noche, el me conoce, debió saber que no pasaría de eso. – dijo empezando a caminar por el espacio entre los sofás, comprendiendo de pronto lo que había sucedido y lo que orillo a Danny a salir corriendo esa noche.

- ¡El creía que estabas cambiando! – le grito ya molesta por la estupidez de su amigo y a veces, como aquella, hermano pequeño, aunque Steve fuese más grande que ella. – Esa noche iba a decirte que te quería, iba a confesarte que te amaba desde que se conocieron, ¡pero lo arruinaste acostándote con ella!

- ¿Qué le hizo pensar que yo había cambiado? ¿Qué le hizo creer que eso era posible? – Kono le miro con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar esa pregunta, incrédula de escucharla y de lo estúpido que podía ser Steve.

- Es imposible que ni tú te des cuenta, ¿Dime con quién te acostaste después de hacerlo con Danny? – le soltó con fuerza, con el enojo apenas contenido en su voz.

- Pues con… con… - Steve se sorprendió de no encontrar un nombre que mencionar, o siquiera recordar la siguiente vez que se acostó con alguien después de Danny, que no fuese Lori.

- Lo ves, no te acostaste con nadie después de él, porque le querías y no te habías dado cuenta de ello. Y para cuando lo hiciste el ya estaba con Neal, y los celos te estaban consumiendo vivo.

- Yo… estaba borracho y estaba ella.

- Entonces lo jodiste por culpa del alcohol. – era una afirmación más que una pregunta. – Suena como una mala excusa, pero lo peor es que no lo es.

- Yo no quería, pero… estaba solo. Danny había ido a ese viaje contigo y con Chin, yo había pasado una mala semana, no sabía cuando regresarían y ella estaba ahí. Entonces pensé en Danny, en lo mucho que necesitaba tenerlo cerca y para cuando me di cuenta…

- Estabas revolcándote con ella.

Steve solo se encogió de hombros ante aquello, pues era verdad y no había manera de refutarlo. El sonido del celular de Kono invadió la estancia en ese momento, llamando la atención de ambos.

Kono observo la pantalla del teléfono y se extraño de que fuera Danny quien llamara, normalmente a Steve era al primero que hablaba.

- Danny, ¿Paso algo? – dijo en cuanto coloco el aparato contra su oreja.

- … -

- ¿Estás seguro?

- … -

- Muy bien, estaré ahí. Nos vemos. – dijo dando por terminada su conversación.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Le sucedió algo? – la preocupación en Steve tomo por sorpresa a Kono, quien se vio inmediatamente arrinconada por él.

- Este bien, solo me invito a salir con él y con Neal. – la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del mejor amigo de Danny fue instantánea al mencionar al hombre aquel. – También invito a Chin y a Rachel, dice que quiere que convivamos mas con él.

Steve se aparto disgustado, volviendo a su lugar en el sofá. Ambos aguardaron en silencio, esperando inadvertidamente que el teléfono de Steve también sonara, pero no lo hizo.

- Está molesto, no llamara. – dijo un tanto derrotado.

- No le culpo, ¿Pelearon otra vez, verdad?

- Si, por el azúcar en su café. Le dije que lo toma muy dulce. – dice permitiendo que la tristeza tiña su voz. Kono exhalo el aire de sus labios de manera cansada al escucharle.

- No puedes, no pueden seguir así.

- Lo sé, pero está con él y no puedo…

- Si puedes, lucha por el Steve hazlo ahora que puedes; Danny aun no se acuesta con él. – confiesa en un susurro. – No está convencido aun, Steve.

- Es mío. – dice sin saber bien el porqué, pero le pareció lo indicado.

- Siempre lo ha sido. – responde Kono con una sonrisa. – Ahora vamos, tienes que ir a recuperar lo que es tuyo.

- No.

- Steve, por Dios. Creí ya estabas entrando en razón. – la mano de Kono se desliza por su cara en clara desesperación.

- Lo esperare aquí, si lo conozco. Y lo hago, los llamo porque no quiere estar con él a solas, dale una excusa para que salga de ahí. – una sonrisa apareció en los labios de McGarrett, descolocándola un poco antes de que comprendiera y también sonriera.

- No lo jodas, Steve, o esta vez pateare tu trasero hasta que necesites uno nuevo.

- Lo prometo. – respondió sonriendo como no lo había hecho en días.

Pasaron al menos dos horas para que, Danny, cruzara la puerta del apartamento después de que Kono se fuera. Steve escucho la puerta abrirse pero no hizo por ir al encuentro del rubio, aunque se moría de ganas por verle, en lugar de eso se quedo en la cocina, donde se suponía preparaba su cena.

La verdad es que solo estaba haciendo el tonto desde que escuchara el auto de Daniel estacionarse frente al edificio donde vivían. Le había visto, sin querer, cuando se pasaba cerca de las ventanas de la estancia; tampoco es como si hubiera esto vigilando su llegada desde que Kono le avisara que el rubio había dejado el bar.

Pero la verdad así era, le había estado esperando con impaciencia y nerviosismo, no muy seguro de lo que le diría cuando estuviera frente a él.

- ¡Steve! – la voz de Danny le llego preocupada y eso le extraño, cuando salió a su encuentro lo encontró algo agitado y con una cara de pánico que no había visto jamás. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido? – le pregunto en cuanto lo vio, acercándose para revisarle.

- Si, ¿Por qué no debería no estarlo? – le devuelve un poco extrañado cuando Danny le revisa buscando alguna herida.

- Kono me dijo que le llamaste hace un rato, que estabas herido o algo mientras cocinabas. – Steve abrió la boca un tanto incrédulo, sabía que Kono se inventaría algo para sacar a Danny del bar, pero decir que estaba herido no entraba dentro de lo que tenía pensado. Después recordó que la hermana de Chin tendía a ser algo exagerada.

- No me pasa nada Danno, estoy bien. – le dijo tomándolo por los hombros con suavidad, apartándolo levemente de su cuerpo.

- ¿Entonces porque me dijo tal cosa? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño visiblemente molesto por la mentira.

- Porque quería hablar contigo, y sabia que si te lo pedía te negarías. – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Fue idea tuya, ¿verdad? – y mas que pregunta, sonó como una contundente verdad.

- Digamos que fue idea de ambos. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Danny se refregó la cara con una mano en señal de frustración y enojo, comenzando a andar por el apartamento como un animal enjaulado y listo para aventarse sobre lo primero que se le pusiera en frente.

- Se que no lo toleras, Steve, pero llegar a esto… – dice incapaz de contener su propio mal humor, señalando el piso con sus manos enfatizando sus palabras y su mal humor, ese que sustituyo el miedo de ver a Steve herido y sin el cerca para ayudarle. Steve, aun se preguntaba cómo era que su amigo pasada de una emoción a otra sin morir de un ataque o algo. –… esto es increíble y lo peor es que te ayudan, fomentan tus estupideces contra todo sentido común, que siendo sinceros y después de lo visto dudo que tenga. – dice mientras gesticula con sus manos por todo el espacio a su alrededor.

- Como dije, necesitaba hablar contigo, pero la idea de decir que estaba herido es completamente de Kono. – se excusa como el niño que a veces es.

- Aun así no… no debie… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – decide zanjar esa parte del tema antes de que algo le explote por dentro debido a su frustrado intento de meter algo de razón en la cabeza de Steve, una lucha que sabe perdida, pero que nunca deja de hacer.

- De nosotros. – responde Steve, poniéndose serio de repente tras sus palabras.

- ¿Nosotros? – repite incrédulo el rubio, usando nuevamente sus manos que los señalan en un ir y venir intermitente que se detiene cuando los brazos de Daniel se cruza sobre su pecho. – Escucho. – termina concediendo, sabiendo que nada bueno saldrá de aquello.

Steve da un suspiro profundo y también se cruza de brazos, desviando la mirada de la azul de Danny, la cual ha conseguido ponerle nervioso de repente, haciendo que comience a caminar por todo el lugar igual a como hacía antes de que el rubio llegara. Y realmente, los nervios son mucho peores ahora.

- Lori… - dice en primera instancia, parando en seco al ver como el rostro de Daniel se contrae en una mueca de claro desagrado. - …no significo nada, solo fue una vez y no la he vuelto a ver. Fue un error.

- ¿Y…? – suelta como si no le importara, pero la verdad es que aun duele el recordar a Steve gimiendo sobre el cuerpo de esa mujer. – Eso que tiene que ver con "_Nosotros" – _le suelta como si esa implicación de ellos fuese más un insulto, una farsa que nunca debió o debiera existir.

- Todo. – responde, su voz suena ahogada debido al nudo que se ha formado en su garganta. – Nunca quise lastimarte, Danny, no fue mi intención. Sabes que yo menos que nadie quisiera hacerte daño, no quiero ser como la demás gente que ha pasado por tu vida.

Ante sus palabras Danny no se muestra indiferente, porque bien es cierto, Steve siempre ha estado para él, para cuidarlo y escucharlo cuando más lo necesito, cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda y le maltrato. Fue también por eso que se enamoro de él, a pesar de conocerle mejor que nadie y teniendo claro que si lo hacía, Steve terminaría por lastimarlo más que cualquier otra persona.

Para su desgracia fue cierto, Steve le hirió más que nadie, pero no podía odiarle. No podía porque sabía que Steve se odiaría lo suficiente por ello cuando se diera cuenta.

Y eso era justo lo que hacía en esos momentos.

- No importa, yo sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería y volverías a ser quien eres. Sabía que solo intentabas protegerme de ti mismo, supe desde el momento en que te pedí que te acostaras conmigo que lo harías, que me protegerías para no romperme el…

- Pensaba en ti. – le interrumpe abruptamente antes de que termine la frase, no quiere escucharlo. No quiere oír que le rompió el corazón. –Todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, nunca… - Steve suspira suavemente mientras sus manos pasan por su corto cabello oscuro. – Había tenido una semana realmente mala, mi padre llamo un par de días después de que te marcharas con Chin y Kono, ya sabes que hablar con él siempre me pone mal, además en el trabajo no me fue muy bien que digamos, me pelee con Max y… y no estabas. No tenía con quien hablar y me fui a un bar, entonces apareció ella y su cabello me hizo pensar en ti, estaba borracho, me sentía mal y…

- Por favor para, no quiero oírlo. – le interrumpe conteniendo las ganas que tiene de ir y golpearle. - ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiese dejado todo, hubiera estado aquí para ti, como siempre.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no pensé? No se me ocurrió llamarte a pesar de lo mucho que te extrañaba y después… después llegaste y ella estaba y yo… Sé que no es excusa Danny, pero… pero solo eras tú lo que había en mi mente. No quise lastimarte. – se lamenta con los ojos enrojecidos que comienzan a humedecerse, no sabía que iba a ser tan difícil, pero aun así no se arrepiente de estar haciendo lo que hace.

- Lo peor de todo es que no puedo molestarme, al menos no de la manera en que desearía hacerlo. Porque por muy estúpido e inconsciente que seas nunca me lastimarías, no en tus cinco sentidos al menos. – una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, traicionando la fortaleza que quiere aparentar. – Además, no somos nada, somos amigos solamente y yo no debería molestarme porque te acuestes con quien sea.

- Pero lo haces, y yo también. – confiesa en voz alta lo que le ha estado matando durante todo ese tiempo. – Me enferma que él te toque, me molesta que te bese y te sepa suyo. Pero me enferma más que ni siquiera te importe y salgas corriendo hacia él a cada maldita oportunidad.

- Por algo es mi novio. – responde, las palabras clavándose como puñales sobre una herida abierta.

- No quiero que lo sea. – responde tajante y es más una orden que la confesión de un deseo o anhelo.

- Lo es. – le devuelve con fuerza, desafiante.

- Nunca lo vas a amar como me amas a mí.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te amo?

- Estas aquí, corriste a verme sin pensar en el en cuanto Kono te dijo que estaba herido. Y no intentes mentirme te conozco.

- Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera. – dice intentando defenderse, su mirada se aparta de la de Steve cuando esta se le hace demasiado intensa como para enfrentarla.

- Puede que sí, pero no te hubieras preocupado de la misma manera. – responde buscando los ojos del rubio. – Apuesto que te pasaste todos los altos para llegar aquí.

- Solo dos. – contesta incapaz de mentir.

- Te amo, Danno. – le dice sin más, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo, al igual que Daniel que ya no puede mentir mas.

- Tardaste mucho. – su voz se quiebra debido al llanto, el cual no sabe si es por felicidad, tristeza o algo más.

- No es como si tú ya me lo hubieras dicho.

- Te lo he demostrado.

- ¿Y yo no? – pregunta con una sonrisa triste, la comisura de sus labios apenas levantándose. – Todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte te he demostrado que te amo y no me daba cuenta. O más bien no quería hacerlo, me aterraba la idea de que una sola persona tuviera el poder de dañarme a tal punto que me fuera incapaz de seguir adelante.

- ¿Y ya no te aterra? – pregunta con miedo y esperanza a partes iguales. Ambas emociones luchando en su interior para sostenerlo o destruirle.

- Me da pánico. – confiesa, y Danny cree que puede morir en ese preciso instante debido a la decepción. – Pero no puedo dejar que ese miedo, ese terror te aleje de mi lado, porque eso me da más miedo.

Y en el mismo instante en el que creyó caer en un abismo esas palabras le elevaron hasta rozar el cielo con los dedos, sus lágrimas ahora corriendo libres por su rostro y una sonrisa verdaderamente tonta en sus labios debido a todo eso que Steve le hace sentir cuando le ve de esa manera.

Con esos ojos azules cargados con demasiadas cosas como para poder descifrarlas, pero que al mismo entiende a la perfección; siempre intensos, fuertes al mismo tiempo que vulnerables, cálidos y protectores.

- Podrías no tardar tanto y abrazarme de una buena vez. – le ordena con su voz nublada por las lagrimas y la emoción, incapaz de moverse de donde esta debido a todo lo que le recorre el alma y el cuerpo en esos momentos.

Los brazos de Steve no tardan en rodearle, no pasa mucho para que él también se esté aferrando al cuerpo de su amigo, del hombre que ama con locura desde que le conoció aquella tarde cuando tenía diez años justo después de que sus padres murieran.

El mismo hombre que estuvo a su lado cuando su matrimonio fracaso, o cuando descubrió que su hija no era en verdad su hija. El mismo con el que se había acostado cuando descubrió que le gustaban los hombres, o al menos uno en particular, el que en ese mismo momento le abrazaba y le besaba como si su vida dependiera de rozar sus labios contra los suyos.

El mismo hombre con el que sabía, se haría viejo.

- Te amo, Steve. – susurra contra los labios de este, sus ojos brillantes debido a las lagrimas derramadas y a algo más que nace, explota y se expande en su interior cada vez que le mira o le besa.

- Tardaste mucho en decirlo, ¿No crees? – le devuelve sus propias palabras consiguiendo que el rubio se ría.

- Demasiado. – concede un segundo antes de volver a besarle.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentas? ¿Debo volver a hacer algo como esto? ¿Muchas preguntas al final? Creo si.


End file.
